Memories need cleaning too
by BeyondTheBirthdayParty
Summary: What do you aspire for? Gilbert is in job training and fills out a 'get to know you' sheet. When you don't know yourself that well, how do you describe it to other people?  As he fills out the form he discovers who he really is. He might even find love.
1. Introduction

Chapter 1

Gilbert frowned as he looked down at the sheet of paper in front of him. Since he was no longer a country he had decided to get a job. This was completely not awesome, he was a country. Was being the key word, and they never had 'jobs'. So now Gilbert, at the not so subtle suggestion of West, was undergoing job training at some dive that delivered weight loss food.

He was seated in a chair with his arms crossed. He missed his bird, the building was no pets allowed, no matter how awesome they were. He's even given his bird a bath, but it wasn't 'hygienic'. That was incredibly

Gilbert looked around the room at the ten odd people there. Some of the guys looked like they'd walked off the streets, there were a few kids that looked like they were still in school, and one extremely awesome looking girl in the seat in front of him.

Gilbert looked at the back of her head, her golden hair seemed radiant in the florescent lighting. Her body was also completely awesome. Being the cool guy he was, he planned to get her phone number. He was a hunk, so it wouldn't be a problem.

"Hello and welcome to-"

Gilbert saw a woman in a uniform walk though the door. She was talking about the job, how boring. She also looked completely gross. He rolled his eyes and looked at the posters on the wall advertising the weight loss food. Yup, completely gross.

"Please take some time to fill out these forms,I will collect them from you later once-"

Gilbert tuned out her voice and focused on the sheet of paper in front of him.

* * *

General Information

Name

Age

Birth date

Gender

Hair Colour

Eye Colour

Prior Medical Conditions

* * *

Lets get to know you :^)

Favourite Colour

Favourite Music

Favourite Animal

Favourite Food/drink

What are you afraid of?

Do you have any habits?

Aspirations for the future

* * *

Oh god, were they serious? The question were so not awesome. Why even add the second half of the form, and the smiley face. It was the opposite of cool and he would not degrade himself to doing it.

He looked back at the girl in front of him and saw her reaching into her bad for a red pen. Then he had an idea. He would fill out the form and show it to her to impress her. Yeah, coolest plan ever.

Gilbert grabbed a pencil from his pocket and started to write. First thing, Name.


	2. Name

Name- Gilbert Bischmedit

Gilbert frowned as he wrote his name down in the slot. Any other time he would of written Prussia, but that was in the past. When he was dissolved by the Allied Forces he wasn't Prussia anymore. The other countries still called him Prussia, but just out of politeness.  


* * *

  
Russia always called him Gilbert. Ever since he lived in his house. Latvia, Lithuania, Estonia, they would help clean him up after Russia hurt him. They would call him Prussia, but only when Ivan's back was turned.

"Gilbert, you are happy with Mother Russia da?" Ivan sat in his chair at dinner, bottle of vodka on the table, lead pipe on the floor.

"..." He fumed as he stared at his bowl of soup. It was pink, how un-awesome was that? It also tasted foul. Foul like Russia himself.

"Gilbert, I think your ears are broken. I should fix that." Russia smiled and took another shot of Vodka, oblivious to the trembling Baltics.

"Pst, Gilbert." Latvia elbowed Gilbert in the ribs inder the table but he didn't raise his head.

"Prussia."

"Huh?" Russia's smile grew wider and he reached down to the floor so that he was holding the pipe in his gloved hands.

"My name is Prussia!" Gilbert stood up suddenly, jostling the table. "I'm not staying here anymore in this un-awesome house, with your un-awesome presence, eating this crappy un-aweosme food!" He threw the bowl of bright pink soup at Russia, but Ivan dodged, sending the soul to splash against the wall behind him.

"Gilbert, if you don't like the food, I'm I can persuade Lithuania to make something better, but you're being so uncooperative. You even spilled Borsch on my scarf. I shall teach you a lesson now, da?"

"Hell no you bastard!" Prussia tried to run but Russia swung the pipe into his shin before he could go to far. "Fuck!"

"Gilbert, such language is not appreciated at the table. I'll have to fix that too." Russia smiled at the Baltics while he dragged Gilbert down the hallway into the basement.

His time with Russia was difficult. It was a long 30 years inside that hellish house. He still had scars from that encounter. There were marks covering his arms and back, cuts making abstract lines over his skin like some piece in a museum.

* * *

Gilbert shifted in his chair, the feeling of raised scar tissue rubbing against the rough denim of his jeans was only another reminder of his time with his friend Ivan. What he liked to remember was what happened when his time there was over.

He smiled at the memory then looked back at the page. He picked up a red pen and wrote in large letters

Name: The Awesome Gilbert Bischmedit, and don't you forget it.


	3. Age

Age: ?

Age, how the hell was he supposed to know that? If you get technical he was around 750ish. He could always check one of his diaries for the exact date. Why should he even have to put his birth date, he was technically dead. He had died in 1947

It was the year 2009 now so he was 52. "That is so fucked up" he muttered under his breath. So how old should he be? Any age would be fine, as long as it was over the drinking age. Being unable to drink or go to bars would be so not awesome.

The first thing, how old was his brother Ludwig? He was his younger brother, even if he was taller than him. He looked like he was around twenty, so that meant he should be, twenty-four.

West was always a good brother, even if he was a tight ass. After he had escaped from Russia's house, he went to live with Germany. He took care of him, helped heal his broken bones, cuts, and bruises.

* * *

"Gilbert! Get back here now!" Ludwig shouted as he ran towards Gilbert.

"No way West!" Gilbert ran quickly, his coat flapping in the wind, worn boots stepping deftly over gravel. He grinned as he grew close to Austria's house. He turned his head to see Ludwig running behind him. He was dragging his three dogs behind him. Damn, Gilbert had worked it out so that he escaped while Ludwig was walking the dogs, then they would be slowed down.

"You'll never catch me alive!" He taunted.

Suddenly he felt one of his feet trip over a rock in the path. So not Awesome, he inwardly thought, before he felt his right shoulder drive into the hard ground. Gilbert flopped onto his back and grimaced at the pain in his shoulder, but smiled when his bird landed on his chest, turning it's head as is to say, why did you stop?

Gilbert looked to see Ludwig completely overtake him, his dogs dragging him further than he intended. He ran right past Austria's house, into northern Italy.

"Doitsu!" Italy ran out from his house to Germany. "Ve Doitsu, you don't visit me very often. You brought dogs too! Aww, come here!"

Germany sighed as Italy bent down to stroke the dogs, they barked loudly and snapped at his hand.

"Aaah! Germany, your dogs are scary! Please don't kill me little doggys, I'm just a poor Italian man. Would you like pasta instead?"

"Good idea, take care of my dogs for a second." Ludwig turned to see Prussia hobbling towards Austria's front door.

"Ve, but Doitsu!"

"Stop right there Gilbert!" Germany ran over to Gilbert right after he knocked on the front door.

"What are you doing!" Germany positioned himself so he was standing between Gilbert and the Door. "You're still not better yet, you can't run around until you're better."

"Aw West, you're such a prick."

"I am your brother, treat me with some re-"

Ludwig's words were cut off with a loud bang. He crumbled to the ground to reveal Hungary. She was standing in the doorway, frying pan in hand. "Oh, sorry!" She said to the dazed German on the ground. "I was trying to get Gilbert."

"Why would you want to hit awesome me?" Hungary raised her pan again. "In fact, I think I'm going to take Germany home now. He's already pretty stupid, I don't think he has any braincells to spare.

Prussia carried Germany over his back on the walk home.

"Mr. Prussia!" Italy ran past Gilbert as he was being chased by dogs. "Help me!"

Of course, Italy and the dogs grew to know each other after a while. He didn't even know dogs liked pasta, but apparently they do. Germany had a headache for the next day, which gave Gilbert plenty of opportunities to escape, but he didn't. Instead he choose to help take care of Germany. When he was asked about it later, he said it was because Austria had forced him to as apology.

Germany was his little brother. Little brothers were supposed to look up to their awesome big brothers. Taking care of each other was also part of the deal.

* * *

Gilbert craned his neck around to see when the girl in front of him had written. Her shoulder length hair was swept over her shoulder, making it harder for him to see her page.  
Age: 19

Hmm, best not be 24 then. She might not want to date him because he's be too old. Well if West was twenty then he would be.

Age: 22

* * *

Author's Note: I know dogs who really do like Pasta. And the age thing might be a bit of a giveaway as to who the girl is.


	4. Gender

Gender- Male

That was one of the easy question right there. Yes, Gilbert mentally patted himself on the back. He was one hundred percent single hunk. A real ladies man if he did say so himself. He was never married, the idea never appealed to him. Why settle down with some girl when you could be free to do whatever you like, with whoever you want. That was probably why he couldn't keep a girlfriend for more than a month,

* * *

Gilbert was at a bar with Germany. It was the usual, Ludwig was an angry drunk so he was over arguing fiercely with another man who was equally red in the face as he was.

"Hey, bruder!"

Gilbert put down his pint of beer to check on his brother, he never lost a fight. On occasion he got carried away and sent people to the hospital.

By the time Gilbert had made it over to the other side of the crowded bar fists were already flying and he had decided that it would be safer to not interfere. It was completely una-wesome to pick up chicks with a black eye.

He turned around to come face to face with an attractive red head. He smiled at her and then moved closer. He looked her over, skimpy dress, skinny, high heels, and a red face that showed significant drinking.

"Hey there, the name's Gilbert." He flashed he a winning smile.

"Samantha." She took a swig from the beer bottle she clutched in her hand, swaying slightly.

"You're going pretty fast on that beer, I like a girl who can hold her alcohol." He moved closer and put a hand around her shoulder to steady her. "Got a story?"

"My boyfriend just dumped me!" She burst out drunkenly. "He was cheating on me with some other whore. I can't believe it! Then he knocked her up so he's leaving me for her."

"You know, I could treat you better than that asshole." Gilbert grinned as she leaned into his chest.

" Prove it!"

She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Gilbert smiled though the kiss, he was getting her tonight. They continued their war of tonsil hockey for several frantic moments then pulled away. Breathing heavily, Gilbert brushed the hair out of her face.

"Do you want to take this to my place?"

"If you screw like you kiss." She looked at him with half lidded eyes.

"You haven't even seen my awesome five meters yet baby."

* * *

Sometime after that, Gilbert forgot how they got to his house. The problem was, he didn't have a house. Hungary had just kicked him out and so he was at Felix's house. Poland had this hobby of cross dressing. In Gilbert's mind, this was completely un-awesome.

* * *

"Ok S-" Gilbert paused for a moment. His hair was disheveled and he'd lost his jacket as half the buttons on his shirt on the way home. He was drawing a blank of nearly everything.

"Samantha." She slurred back.

"Let's take this to the bedroom." Prussia started to lead her there when he caught sight of Felix. "Oh shi-"

"Hello, are you like, going out with Gilbert?" Poland looked out from the bathroom where he was styling his hair into pigtails.

Felix was in a school girl outfit. Pleated skirt, white shirt, vest, knee socks, and even the black shoes. He had just finished putting his hair into pigtails and was working on some make up. He nervously walked over and stuck out his hand.

"It's very nice to meet you. My name is-"

"You bastard!" Gilbert would of smacked his head against the wall, if his 'date' didn't do that already. "You're just like he was!" Gilbert put his hand to his head and tried to calm her down.

"Give me a minute to explain. Felix and I-"

"Felix! So you're gay too? Men are pigs!" She started crying and ran out of the house.

"What? I'd never date him. He's like, completely disgusting." Felix shuddered and stuck out his tongue. "You really need to like, work on your social skills."

Gilbert just stared angrily at Felix as he pulled a box of Pocky out from the matching purse he wore on his shoulder.

"Nomnomnomnomnom." Felix turned to Prussia, "Did you want one?"

"Screw you Bastard!" 

* * *

Gilbert didn't get along with Felix well afterwards. They had a lot of disagreements as well as the fact that they weren't too compatible. He kept getting beaten up by him and Lithuania. That wasn't needed, that was just rude.

Gilbert was still single, he wasn't really going to many bars since West became his drinking buddy, and managed to get them permanently kicked out of any place that sold beer. Hey, maybe the chick in front of him went to bars. He would so be getting some, especially since he lived with West now.

If he brought a chick home, his brother would hold up in his room and try to ignore them. That was exactly why he was glad he had the room next to his brothers.

Gender: 100% Male

Author's note- Anyone else love the Five Meter Long joke?


	5. Haireye colour

Hair/Eye colour- White, Red

He hated the term 'white' to describe his hair. White hair made him sound old which was completely uncool.

Gilbert was the only one with silver hair and red eyes, he was most definitely cool that way. He'd considered dying it blond once, or even brown.

Countries didn't always get their physical characteristics from their parents. This was because, most countries didn't know their parents. The succeeded their parents and so the parental country disappeared to make way for the new one.

When Prussia and Germany had the Grandfather, Germania. He was a strong warrior and a very sensible man. He taught Ludwig and Gilbert how to be great solders as well, but Gilbert always felt that when they were kids, West was the favourite.

* * *

"Hey, Germania!" Gilbert shouted from the other side of the yard. "I learned an awesome new fighting move, look! Hyah!" Gilbert deftly lunged forward with his wooden sword, sticking it into the tree in front of him.

"Not now Prussia, I'm helping Germany." Grandfather Germania stood behind West, instructing him on how to hold his sword. Gilbert pouted as he watched the near silent exchange between the two. It consisted of many nods and mutters words.

"Aww, that's so boring though!" Gilbert tossed his sword in the air, throwing it back and forth between his hands. He saw a bird sitting in the tree in front of him. "Hey, what are you looking at?"

He started to climb the tree. The yellow fluffy bird hopped onto a closer branch and turned it's head in curiosity. Gilbert puffed as he reached up to sit on the same branch as the bird.

"Come here you little rat."

Gilbert stretched out his hand towards the bird, trying to grab it. It jumped onto his hand. Gilbert smiled maliciously and tried to grab it with his other hand. It quickly flew so it was sitting on his shoulder. "What?" Gilbert lunged for the bird but it flew up in the air. Unfortunately he pitched over to the side, falling out of the tree.

"Waaaaaaaa!" Gilbert yelled out in terror as he fell. Luckily he was caught by Germania's strong arms.

"Honestly Prussia. Be careful, what were you doing in that tree?"

"Catching a bird! It was so annoying. It was yellow and fluffy and..." Gilbert felt a weight on his head and saw the bird sitting there. "There he is!" He smacked his hands the the top of his head. "I'll get you you little-"

"Prussia! A solder must have dicipline. Go, sit in your room for a minute." He turned from the sulking Prussia and turned to Germany. "Now, let me see that move again."

Gilbert grumbled as he walked into the house. "Oh Germany, you're so great" he muttered, mocking Germania's deep voice. "You're so much better than Prussia."

"Bastard."

Gilbert got to his room and sat in his bed. He pulled out his diary and started to write.

"Today I was so cool. Germania is not cool though. He said I wasn't being soldierly. It was because of a bird."

"Pyo"

Gilbert looked up to see the bird on his window sill. He looked at the bird for a second then suddenly lept at the bird.

"Gotchya!" Gilbert smiled as he got the bird in his hands, then he pet the small ball of fluff. "Ahh, he's so soft!"

"Pyo"

"You're so soft! You're such an awesome little bird!" Gilbert smiled and rubbed the bird against his cheek.

There was a knock on the door, Gilbert quickly put down the bird who quickly jumped on top of his head. Gilbert looked at the wall across from him, ignoring the older man.

"Prussia." Germania opened the door. "Why are you acting up again today?"

"I was just climbing a tree, no need to get so upset."

"Before that, you harassed one of the maids, you shoved your brother into a wall, and you kicked your ball though a window."

"Well you sure didn't seem to notice." Germania moved to sit on the bed next to Prussia.

"I just don't understand why you're acting so...rebellious today."

Gilbert ignored his previous statement and continued on. "You were to busy helping West. Getting him a new uniform, helping him train his dogs-"

"Prussia!"

Gilbert started shouting, not taking his eyes off the floor in front of him. "Spending all day with him just like yesterday! He felt sick so you took a day off and took care of him. You brought him his meals in bed!"

"Pr-"

"You never did that for me! I was sick and you were too busy to do anything!"

"..." By this time tears had started to roll down Gilbert's face. Germania looked flustered and tried putting his hand of Gilbert's back but he smacked his hand away.

"You like Bruder better than you like me. You could at least PRETEND to care about me! It's because I don't look like you is that right!"

"Gilbert." Germania looked at Prussia sadly. Gilbert sat there on the bed, huge sobs shaking his small frame, fists clenched by his sides.

"Is that why?" Gilbert's voice was suddenly quieter "Is it because I don't look like you, or bruder, or holy roman empire?"

"Of course not. I...I love all of you."

"But not the same." Gilbert reached his hand up and grabbed the bird from atop his head, holding it in his hands. He stroked it gently, making the little bird cheep unusually loudly in the now silent room.

"Gilbert, look at me." and he reluctantly turned his tearful face to Germania's. Red eyes even more so from the recent crying.

"No matter what you look like, even if you had...five ears. I would, and always will, love you."

* * *

Not many years afterwards, Germania died, leaving Prussia and Germany to move around to different homes. Leaving many hundreds of years until they would be reunited. It was no mistake that Prussia still held a bit of a grudge towards West, but now it was part of the past.

Gilbert was proud of how he looked now. Strong, handsome, awesomely unique.

Hair/eye colour- Silver/ Red


	6. Prior Medical Conditions

Author's Note- Ok guys, sorry but I'm taking a one week break because of school. After a week I'll finish up the story.

Thank you so much Tea-PartyCrasher, rultas, and dark insanity 13. I bestow cyber pockey upon you.

* * *

Prior Medical Conditions-

Gilbert tapped his pencil against his forehead as he contemplated the question. Prior medical conditions? How on earth would he manage to fake that? After he had 'died' as a country, West had tried to sign him up for therapy but he only went once.

* * *

"No! I'm not getting my awesome self analysed!" Prussia scrambled for the door but Germany grabbed him by the shirt collar and started dragging him into the psychiatrist's office.

"You were living with Russia for years, and you were just dissolved. You need help Gilbert!"

"Do not." Gilbert leaned forward, grabbing the door handle, holding on while he tried slipping off his shirt.

"Yes you do." Ludwig only frowned and pulled harder.

"Do not." Gilbert pulled off his shirt and made a dash for it but when he pushed on the door it wouldn't open.

"It's a pull door. You definitely need to see a doctor" Ludwig sighed and dragged Gilbert in by his wrist.

"Do not!" Gilbert pouted and sat on the floor, feet dragging behind him as he was lead into the office.

"Hello Mr. Beischmidt." The psychiatric sat, leaning forward in her chair across from Gilbert. Clipboard in hand, she smiled politely at him.

"Hey." Gilbert sat back in his chair and crossed him arms, looking out the window.

"Why are you here today?"

"Because my brother dragged me here against my own will. He told me we were going out to get more food for Gilbird."

He saw her write something down, and he stared at the back of the clipboard, as if that would make it see through. "And who is Gilbird?"

"My bird, named him after my own awesome self." Gilbert smirked at this and looked back at the woman in the chair.

"Do you know why your brother dragged you here?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because I am apparently suffering mental trauma." Prussia sighed, it was so boring!

"From what."

"From living with my abusive cousin." Gilbert smoothly lied. He wouldn't tell her he was owned by Russia for thirty years. Then he would really look crazy.

"And what happened there?"

"He beat me, and insulted me. He treated me and three of his other friends like slaves while he drank alcohol and watched us bleed."

Ludwig sat up straight in a chair in the office. He concentrated on his paperwork, keeping an ear out for any sounds of aggression from his brother. He was writing notes on governmental policies dilligently when he felt a bump on his shoulder. "Huh?" Gilbird was sitting in his shoulder forlornly.

"It's okay Gilbird. He's coming out in a minute."

"Hey West!" Ludwig looked up to see Gilbert tearing down the hall at him. He closer his eyes for impact, but opened them when he felt a swoop of air on his shoulder.

"Oh Gilbird I missed you so much!" Gilbert held the tiny bird in his arms and put it as it chirped. "Ahh, you're so soft!"

Ludwig looked up from the tearful reunion to see the therapist motioning to him from the door. He got up stiffly and walked over. "How did it go?"

"He seems fine, I'd just keep communication lines open. I'm so glad he was able to recover from his cousin. Three whole years, I'm surprised he's not more upset."

"Well, he always was a...positive person." Ludwig smiled as Gilbert plopped the bird on the top of his head.

"Come on Bruder, Gilbird needs more food."

"Yes." He turned to the therapist. "Thank you.""

When they got to the car, Ludwig got into the front seat. Gilbert strapped himself in shotgun and they started down the road.

"So what did you tell her?"

"Ivan was my older cousin, I was living with him as my room mate in University. He then started drinking and beat me if I tried to leave the house we shared. I lived under his thumb along with three of his friends who he treated like slaves."

Germany pursed his lips, "And how were you rescued?"

"After three years, Ivan got careless and more drunk that usual. He was caught on a D.U.I and he mentioned us. Then the police came over."

"Was it hard?"

"Not really, it was fifty years ago after all." Prussia flashed his brother a grin. "Besides, I'm the awesome one. It's completely un-awesome to be moping around."

"Hmm."

"See, you should go see that psychiatrist. You're such a neat freak."

"I will do no such thing. It isn't a problem that interferes with my daily life."

"Are you kidding? I bet you iron your underwear you're such a neat freak!"

"..." Ludwig stared straight ahead at the traffic as Gilbert's laughter echoed through the car.

* * *

Gilbert shrugged and wrote down his answer. Ooh yeah.

Current Health Conditions- Too sexy for own good.


	7. Favourite Colour

CHAPTER 7

Favourite Colour-

Gilbert smirked; obviously it would be Prussian blue. Prussian blue was awesome. It was like the color of the night sky just after the sunset had gone. It was the time after twilight where just the faintest light could be seen at the edge of the horizon.

As soon as it was invented he made it his new uniform color. His old military uniform was awesome, but that was back in the past. The new uniform was modern and made him look like a hunk.

He really never wore his old uniform before he started fighting Austria, but he didn't just fight Austria because he was a pompous, spoiled, aristocrat who never did anything for anyone else in his life.

* * *

"Elizabeta!" Gilbert stuck his head out from the bushes in Austria's garden.

"Prussia." She sighed and put down her cup of tea. She walked over to the bush and shrieked as she felt Gilbert grab her arm and pull her into the bush where he was hiding.

"Shush, I'm going to sneak you out of here!" Gilbert grabbed her wrist and gestured to a large hole in the dirt underneath the large wall that marked the Austrian border. Hungary widened her eyes in surprise.

"Impressive huh?" Gilbert smirked, "It took me weeks to dig without that pompous aristocrat noticing. "

"Prussia!" Hungary whispered sharply, pulling her arm back. "What in the hell are you trying to pull?"

"I'm breaking you out, that way you can spend more time with the awesome Prussia and you don't have to stay with Austria." Gilbert's smile started to fade as he saw Hungary turn her face away from him.

"Prussia, I can't go." She seemed suddenly absorbed in the rip in her apron

"Why not?" He reached out for her shoulder, turning her towards him.

"I…I can't just leave Italy or Au…my people. My people will still live under Austrian government."

"That's why you should come with me. If you do, I can help you get your people freedom. I'll help Italy get independence, you can live with me and I'll give you all the help you need to become strong again." Gilbert's voice softened and he sat next to Hungary and took her hand.

"I can't leave."

Gilbert felt himself growing angry, "Can? Can't or won't?"

"I can't, It's just not possi-" her voice faltered and she quickly grew quiet when he interrupted her.

"It is! It is possible if you would just let me try, Elizabeta! Is it because you're afraid of Austria?

"That's not it!" Hungary yelled back at him.

"Then what? Why in the hell do you want to stay here!" Gilbert shouted loudly and he heard his voice reverberate through the air. There was a silence and he stared at Hungary, hoping for a reaction, but she just sat with her back to him. He heard her sniff and saw her rub at her eyes.

"Elizabeta," Gilbert whispered apologetically.

"Hungary?" Italy walked through the garden, tottering from side to side. Gilbert recognized the outfit he was wearing as one of Elizabeta's old dresses. "Miss Hungary, are you here?"

Hungary raised her head and moved to get up but Gilbert grabbed her arm, pulling her back down.

Italy's stomach growled. "I want pasta. " He started walking back to the house and Gilbert remained quiet until he heard the door open and close.

Hungary turned to Gilbert. "I'm going."

"But Elizabeta."

"My name is Hungary." She stood up and walked back to the path. She turned back to the bush and straightened out her dress. She started walking back along the path to the house.

* * *

Afterwards, he became enamoured with the vision of Austria's defeat. His face, broken and beaten from his own defeat. He had never gotten a painter to colour his defeat. However, in the days of digital cameras and Internet, he had always carried a camera on him. Just for the day he defeated Austria.

He sighed and stared at his paper, his favourite colour was Prussian blue. The colour of a dead nation.

Favourite Colour- Prussian blue

Author's Note- God, school is so annoying. Updates will be a bit slower now...but quality will hopefully not be affected.


	8. Favourite Music

Favourite Music-

Gilbert thought for a moment, but he couldn't of think of any music awesome enough for him. His country wasn't too famous for it's music, and he liked rock. The clash of guitars, stamping drum, and the feeling of pure energy soaking into your eardrums. He also had a very manly singing voice as well. He really liked Japan's invention Karaoke.

* * *

"West!" Gilbert wandered into his brother's room. Feet padding against the spotlessly clean floor. "I need some money." He put his hands on his hips and looked around the room. Completely clean and orderly, but no money to be found.

He looked in the closet and went through the contents. clothes, boxes of old crap, some old flags, a photo album of...nothing interesting at all. Gilbert stared for a moment then closed the book, putting it on the ground.

He stood up and crossed the room to Ludwig's drawers. He opened the first drawer to find old cds. He looked in and examined the titles, Brahms, Beethoven, Schubert, so boring. Gilbert continued to flip impatiently through the cds, German rap? He moved to the last cd and saw it had a blank label. Huh? What was his brother doing now?

He pulled an old cd player out from a box and plugged in into the wall. He put the disk in and listened.

"Maru Kaite Chikuu" Huh, wasn't that Italy singing? He was a decent singer. Gilbert pushed the 'skip' button

"Ore a Doitsu."

"Hey it's West!" Gilbert leaned forward towards the cd player. He pushed the 'skip' button

"Hyotto shite chikyuu" Was that...Japan?

Gilbert kept pressing the button over and over. Damn, every country had a song like this. He would do one too!

He pulled out a microphone from the depths of his closet and started singing.

_"Eins-Zwei-Drei-Vier!" _

He started air guitaring as he heard the rift of a guitar start up behind him and the beat of drums in time with his tapping foot. It was completely awesome!

_"Draw a circle, it's the earth _  
_Draw a circle, it's the earth _  
_Everybody follow with me, _  
_It's the awesome me! "_

Gilbert rocked out with the microphone, yelling the first words that came into his head. He was singing loudly, eyes closed when his bird flew in to investigate what was happening. It landed on his head started chirping. Gilbert nodded his head in time to the beat, making Gilbird chirp louder.

_"Aah, that little guy who's chirping, _  
_I'm going to pet it _  
_Feels so good!"_

He smiled as he petted Gilbird's soft feathers, so fluffy! It was so completely awesome. He should start playing the guitar, then he would be twice as awesome as he alrealdy was! As Gilbert sang, he noticed Austria walking past the house.

_Aah, that young master over there, _  
_That guy is super stingy _  
_Don't be fooled- _  
_Don't be fooled-! _

Prussia smiled as he saw Austria look around in puzzlement. Kesesese, what an aristocratic ass.

_The diaries that I write everyday without fail _  
_The memories that are all buried in the bookshelves _  
_I was so cute when I was little!" _

One of his hobbies was looking over some of his old entries. "I was awesome today." "Kicked Austria's ass today" "Played with Gilbird. Awesome."

_"Kesesesese! Being alone is so much fun! _  
_Let me put today into the diary of the awesome me before I forget! _

Gilbert rushed to his room, mic in hand. He took his diary and turned to the bookmark he'd placed the day before. He sang as he wrote out his entry for the day.

_"Bird Month Day", I was so cool when I was singing _  
_Okay! It's the best diary entry!" _

Gilbert danced in his room, jamming with his air guitar. The guitar swelled louder and louder.

_Nonstop, it's the earth _  
_Nonstop, it's me_  
_It's the highest climatic awesomeness! _  
_It's Prussia! _  
_It's the awesome me! _

He stopped dancing for a moment and realized how loud he was singing. He suddenly felt rather tired from the intense jamming session.

_"So much fun! But I'm tired! I'm going to rest now~  
__To the last, I'm so cool!" __  
_  
Gilbert flopped onto his bed and scratched Gilbird lazily. He had the most awesome  
song ever.

* * *

Favourite Music: My own

* * *

Author's Note- Ugh, songfics were never my forte.

The song is Maru Kaite Chikyuu, Prussia's version.


	9. Favourite Animal

Favourite Animal- Bird

Gilbert loved his bird, but was that it? He would do anything to save Gilbird from danger. America had taken him after one of the conferences and as a general rule. Don't let America steal your pets. The only thing he could take cafe of was an alien.

* * *

America was looking at some rocket ship plans at the kitchen table when Gilbert knocked down the door.

"Hey, America! Where the hell is my bird?" Gilbert stormed in, boots stomping on the wooden floors.

"Huh? He's in here." America said through a mouthful of hamburger.

"Gilbird!" Prussia appeared in the doorway and dashed to the table. He caught sight of the yellow bird, swollen to twice his size, looking dazed. "What the hell did you do to him?"

"He was looking hungry during the world conference so I decided to feed him a hamburger. He can eat a lot!" America nodded happily at the fact. "No need to thank me."

Gilbert ignored America's statement and moved to cup his bird in his hands. "Birds don't eat hamburgers! You've poisoned him!"

"Calm down, they were from McD******. I'm the hero, so I help everyone out!" America moved to pat Gilbert on the back, while the later silently smoldered.

"That was so stupid! Here's what I think of your help!" Gilber moved to tear up the papers on America's table, but stopped when he saw when he saw what the plans were for. "Hey, America. I'll forgive you…if you let me go to the moon on your spaceship."

"You want to be an astronaut? I was planning to fly but you can come. It'll be fun! We're going to visit Tony's relatives." America gestured to the suitcases by the door.

"Tony?" Gilbert looked around the door to see a gray alien. "So you're an alien?"

It nodded and he smiled. "My name is the awesome Gilbert."

"Shut the hell up."

"Asshole"

"Wurst-eating brat"

"Buggy-eyed freak."

"Albino Egomaniac."

"Gray skinned slug"

Alfred smiled and clapped them both on the shoulders. "It looks like you two are getting along great. I'll just grab some hamburgers for the trip and we can go."

* * *

Gilbert crossed his arms and pouted in his seat. It wasn't fair; Gilbert had never been in space before. Toby lived in space; he didn't need the window seat. Instead the awesome Prussia was next to a pile of freeze-dried space burgers.

"Everyone buckled up?" Alfred shouted from the front seat. He strapped himself in, soda in hand, and started the count down."

"Ten, nine, eight, seven" He started counting down slowly.

"Oh hurry up," Gilbert muttered. Then he quickly shouted, "Eins-Zwei-Drei-Vier!"

"What?" Alfred shouted as the ship took off.

Gilbert's body shook as the ship leapt into the sky. He looked over Toby's bulbous head and saw the sky blur together, growing darker and darker.

"Hey Toby, how far away do you live?" Gilbert shouted over the roar of the engines.

"Fourty-Two."

"Fourty two whats?"

Toby ignored the question and resumed looking out the window. Gilbert rolled his eyes and resumed caring for Gilbird. He was looking better, less bloated, but still woozy.

Suddenly the roar of the engines stopped and Gilbird floated out of his hands. They were in outer space. Gilbert frantically took off his seatbelt and lunged for his bird. Unfortunately he missed and flew into a cloud of floating hamburgers.

"Hey!" Alfred shouted from the front seat. "Watch the hamburgers!"

"Damn it America, you glutinous slug!" Gilbert waved his arms and legs furiously, trying to get to the wall, or, anything that wasn't floating.

"Piyo!" Gilbird chirped as it floated past Toby's face.

"I can't hear you!" Alfred sang as he spun the steering wheel.

"Damn you!" Prussia managed to latch onto the corner of his seat, strapping himself back in.

"Hey Prussia, you ever flown one of there before?" Alfred called from the front seat.

"No! You're the country who's supposed to know this." Prussia snatched Gilbird out of the air and tucked him into his shirt pocket.

"Nope, it's my first time flying! I just love the dashboard. There are alot of pretty red and blue lights flashing. It's so patriotic." Alfred started humming a tune while Gilbert latched onto his seat tighter.

"Red lights? That's a danger sign America!"

Alarms sounded through the cabin, Alfred cupped his hands to his ear. "A what sign?"

"A DANGER SIGN!" Gilbert covered his head as he felt the ship splutter and turn around, going in a nosedive down back to earth.

* * *

Gilbert unclenched his hands from his sides. He intensely disliked flying, especially with America. Hero his ass, couldn't even save them from crashing into the earth. In the end, Tony had to get the controls and land them back on earth.

Gilbert looked at the page of the girl in front of him, she was almost done? GIlbert quickly looked back to his paper, only a couple answers left to go. His favourite animal was Gilbert but...perhaps. Gilbert smirked as he looked at the girl's wavy hair.

Favourite Animal- cute blond chicks

* * *

Author's Note- So is this considered a crack fic?

I need suggestions for what genre to put this under because it switches around like crazy. ^.^

Thanks for the reviews everyone, you make my day.


	10. Favourite Food

Favourite Food/drink

Gilbert thought of what he had for breakfast. Toast and a coffee was good,but it wasn't his favourite. It would be easier to say what he didn't like.

Vodka,hamburgers, and 'Afternoon tea' That stuff was gross and boring as all hell. Little sandwiches and tea, Ha! For a snack, it had to be beer and a real sandwich, or a sausage!

* * *

Gilbert walked into England's house in his full military to his boss, he was going to have an alliance with England instead of France in their war against each other. They were like little kids, always fighting. Fortunately that left them week. Prussia would soon claim their their vital regions for his smiled to himself, he's rather help that prick England kick France's ass rather that help that pervert.

He walked past some tall portraits of stiff royalty and he stood up straighter as he knocked on the door. His boss had warned him what would happen in he misbehaved.

"Enter." England called from withing his office. Prussia sighed and opened the door.

"Good day England. " Prussia moved to England's desk. They both shook hands, their gloved hands holding strongly to each others. England sat back down his desk and cleared his desk of files.

"Lets get straight to business, shall we? This will be a military alliance where you will switch alliances from France to myself. You will also lend us some of your military troops." England quickly scanned a sheet of paper in front of him.

Prussia crossed his legs and looked at England in a bored manner. "And I will receive financial support, of...lets see, one million pounds?" Prussia smirked at England.

"You're out of your sodding mind." England stared at the cocky man. Gilbert ignored the irate stare, putting his feet on the desk in front of him.

"Oh really? Do you want to go back to Austria, begging his forgiveness? You're slightly more likely to do that than me, and I know that would never happen." Prussia laced his fingers behind his head. "So, one million pounds?"

England crossed his arms. "Prussia, grow up. You and I both know that without my help you could easily get invaded."

"I'm fine by my awesome self thank you very much." Prussia frowned and stared angrily into England's green eyes.

Pft, stupid eyebrows jerk. He was a jerk, not as much as Austria, but still a jerk. Gilbert broke eye contact with England when he heard a knock on the door. A maid opened the door carrying a tray of tea and sandwiches.

"Umm, Excuse me, I've brought the afternoon tea." She hastily picked up the tray and walked over to the desk, placing it on the park of the desk not occupied by Prussia's feet.

"Hey." Gilbert smiled charmingly and winked as he saw her blush. England merely sighed. "Thank you."

There was an awkward silence as England poured hot tea for the two of them. Gilbert took his feet off the table and after pouring several heaping spoonfuls of sugar into his tea, took a large gulp. England rolled his eyes and added cream and sugar to his own. The room was quiet save for the sound of Prussia slurping his tea.

"Could you please not do that?" England put down his cup. Gilbert took another long slurp.

"Do what?" Gilbert reached for a sandwich and stuffed it in his mouth whole.

"Slurp your tea and chew with your mouth open." England explained slowly.

"You know, I don't feel like it." GIlbert chewed the sandwich and thought for a moment. "I never knew you didn't know you cut the crust off you bread England."

"I personally do not, It's tradition." England put his hand to his face and muttered, "I swear, you nearly have worse table manners than America."

"Not true!" Gilbert shouted through a mouth of crumbs. "I just don't like disgusting food like this."

"Disgusting, excuse me. Like your sausages are much better?"

Prussia posed like his has thinking, then said in a taunting."Well I don't know about my population, but my sausage is very awesome."

England closed his eyes. "What is it with you and your-"

"Huh?" Prussia dropped crumbs onto the table.

"Nothing, lets get back on track. I'll give you five hundred thousand pounds a year-" England took out a pencil and a piece of paper

"One million." Gilbert looked at England dead serious

"Not in a million years."

"Hey, I could walk out of here. I'm a pretty strong country unlike you." Gilbert stood up. "Take off your shirt."

"My what! You have been spending way too much time around France." England got up, spluttering in indignation.

"No, I'll show you, I'm all muscle under these clothes, I can fend for myself." Prussia flexed and grinned at England.

England sat back in his chair "I'll give you six hundred." England

"Six hundred seventy thousand." Prussia stayed standing and poured himself another cup of tea.

"Very well, deal. And in return we get your military assistance." England marked down the sum of money and leaned back in his chair.

"Okay then England. Six hundred seventy thousand pounds a year for as long as the agreement is valid. I'll have the documents written up and sent to your house for the signature." Prussia pushed out his seat and shook hands with the bewildered England.

"Wait, per...per year!"

"Good-bye England, see you on the battlefield." Prussia waved as he walked out the door, bowing to a serving girl.

"Hold it right there you wanker!" England jumped out of his seat and raced towards the door. Prussia slammed the door in his face.

* * *

English Tea, that was for silly English people who sat on their butts. Any self respecting Prussian liked Königsberger Klopse. It had a distincitively awesome taste that was pure Prussian. What he hated was being misaken for Germany, sure they shared the same food, but that was purely his own. Anchovies and capers, strong tastes but delicious.

Favourite Food- Königsberger Klopse

* * *

Author's Note- Does anyone have a favourite Prussiax? pairing? I'll base the next chapter off those two characters. I've been doing that already with America, Germania, and to a slight degree Poland. Just saying, it probably won't be romance.


	11. What are you afraid of?

CHAPTER 11

What are you afraid of?-

Gilbert thought for a moment but he couldn't think of too much. The times he felt most afraid were after the berlin wall was erected. Those years were a nightmare.

* * *

Austria sat at his piano angrily. His fingers glided over the keys pressing lightly, then harder, manipulating the music to dance and spin through the air around him. He breathed slowly and calmly as he brought the music to a close, feeling the air around him echo slightly with the remnants of the music.

"Hungary." Austria pushed out the piano bench and stood, shaking hands with Hungary who had just entered through the door. "Thank you for meeting me here on such short notice."

"It was not a problem. I quite enjoy hearing you play as well." Hungary smiled. She was wearing her uniform as she was on official business, but it still felt like it was when she was living with Austria.

"I've called you here to discuss the large number of Eastern Germans that seem to be sitting at the edge of out borders." Austria couldn't lie that he was annoyed about this fact.

Hungary looked down and took a deep breath. "If you agree, I would like to propose a brief opening of out borders to let the Prussian's through our borders into Germany's."

There was a pause as Hungary's hands were clenched at her sides. "It's Eastern Germany, or the German Democratic Republic."

"No, they're still Prussians." Hungary's mouth tightened and she felt her body go cold.

"Prussia is gone Hungary. You and I both know that as soon as that wall goes down that there will only be Germany." Austria felt a lump form in his throat. "Letting his citizens flee to Germany will only quicken the process."

"I...I know." Hungary took a gasping breath. "I can't just make them go back though! They deserve a chance!"

"A chance to live outside the soviet rule?" Austria sat down on one of the couches and put his head in his hands. "This isn't just about his citizens, is it Hungary?"

"We're childhood friends." Hungary felt her hands glow clod and clammy, her stomach felt like it was twisting into knots inside of her.

"And we were childhood enemies. What does this make the three of us now?" Austria seemed to laugh as he closed his eyes.

"I want you to let me open the borders." Hungary walked up to the sofa and put her hand on Austria's shoulder. "Please."

"Fine. I'll open borders, but just temporarily." Austria got up and turned to face Hungary. "What are we going to do?"

Hungary smiled sadly. "Hope for the best. Thank you very much Austria." She turned to leave, her stomach knotted. He's just a friend, not even that. She told herself as she walked out.

Austria sat at his piano and started playing again. A melody that drifted aimlessly around the room, following Hungary quietly like a butterfly through the air. "Why does this feel so wrong?" Austria muttered as his hands fluttered over the keys.

"We're enemies, that's why we feel strongly for each other."

* * *

He was cold. Gilbert shivered as he ran through the thick snow surrounding Russia's house. Gilbert felt pain shoot up his arms and legs,but he smiled. He was almost there, almost to the Ukraine border. Once he was there it was a quick sprint to Hungary, then Austria, and finally Germany.

Gilbert's cold breath burned in his throat and he stumbled, fell to the ground. Gilbert paused for a second on his hands and knees. It would be so easy just to stop, Russia shouldn't be getting back until later. He had a ways to go, so he should sleep for a while.

He felt his arms buckle and he dropped roughly into the snow. His red eyes stared listlessly into the black whiteness. The falling snow tickled his ears and face. Gilbert felt his body start to burn, pins and needles started stabbing through his body.

He tried moving his arm to push himself up, but he couldn't move it anymore. His dazed brain registered this, but he wasn't worried. Gilbert just lay in the snow, feeling the burning fading from his limbs.

By this time his mind was thoroughly numbed. That feels nice, I'm warm now, the first time in a while. Hehe, there's so much snow, it's just like a blanket, a warm fluffy mattress. Gilbert looked at his outstretched arm, The skin was white and waxy looking. I look like a chameleon, Gilbert remarked. I'm white and I just blend into the snow. Snowflakes fell onto his eyelashes and he slowly closed his eyes.

The warm feeling spread so his whole body. Gilbert felt disconnected from his own body, like he was a ghost. He could just stay here and lay underneath the snow forever. It was warm and comfortable there.

Suddenly Gilbert opened his eyes. He didn't want to disappear. He wasn't a human, he was Prussia, The great empire that kicked the ass of whoever he wanted. Gilbert gritted his teeth and tried to lift himself up. He didn't want to die, not yet! He wasn't going to be forgotten like that, not without a fight! He tried to move but he was too far gone. His eyes slipped closed again, and he felt fear grip his chest. No, he couldn't go like this!

"Where are you German Democratic Republic?" Russia's childish voice rose over the whistling wind.

Gilbert struggled for consciousness, Russia...he would find him. Take him back... Die, or go back with Russia.

* * *

Gilbert stretched his hands, he'd been found by Russia. His fingers and toes had grown back, slowly but surely. People were right when they said hell was cold. Hell was cold and nobody knew your name.

What are you afraid of- Being forgotten

* * *

Author's Note-Wow, you guys really told me your favourite pairings. I tried for an Austria Hungary Prussia thing here but I think I could of done better.

I really enjoy all the reviews. I can't name the number of times I've looked at the next subject and have gone. "Oh God, Why did I put that there. I can't write anything for that!" Ending with smaching my head against the keyboard. Thanks for pulling me through that!


	12. Do you have any habits

Do you have any habits?-

Thinking back, Gilbert could only think of how he wrote in his Diary every day. Every day for hundreds of years he would take the time to write in his diary. His brother always complained that he used an entire room to house his diaries, but he never tried to remove them.

Every once in a while, Gilbert would go into the room where he kept his diaries. They were all leather bound and placed on wooden shelves. The diaries from different time periods all looked slightly different, but several books stood out from the others. It had a french flag glued to the leather spine. That volume was from the year 1807 

* * *

Prussia paced back and forth in his tent. He had called the general to help him organise a plan of attack for France. They had been fighting France's boss, Napoleon for a while and now they would attack in earnest. The plan would be to go to Auerstedt and obliterate the French army. They had suffered losses at their last battle and Prussia vowed to get even with that bastard.

Wind blew through the canyon. The pass was where the attack was planned, they would cut off the French troops and kick their ass there. Gilbert lay on his stomach as he watched his troops line up opposite France's. Through his binoculars, he could see that France wasn't among his troops. Feh, he was probably lounging with Napoleon back in his home.

He propped himself up on his elbows, binoculars in hand, pistol and musket by side. There was a roaring of sound and the two armies collided. Gilbert ran through the battle plan in his head again. The cavalry were to storm in at this point and...

"Damn." He watched as the cavalry was routed off by the French troops. Two of the three generals were carted off the battlefield. In the distance, Gilbert could see that more French troops were coming to aid their companions.

"No, no, no!" Gilbert scrambled to his feet and started running down to the Prussian camp. As he descended the slope, the distant sounds of battle became closer and closer. He could smell the gunpowder in the air as well as the scent of copper. Screams and cries of pain and anger rose in waves over the ground.

GIlbert watched helplessly as his army tried to recollect it's self and attack once again. Gilbert gritted his teeth and ran faster, feet flying over the rocks. It wouldn't work. They French would massacre them!

He felt his foot catch on a large rock and fell hard onto the ground. Gilbert grunted at the impact. He'd shot out his hands to catch him, but he's still scratched his face and hands.

"Ooh, Bon jour Prussia!" Gilbert hastily got to his feet, wincing as he stood unsteadily. Blood started soaking through the fabric of his trousers from a deep cut in his leg.

"France." Gilbert hissed out the name like a curse. The Frenchman smiled, and casually kicked in the leg, shoving his boot into the cut.

"No need to get up Prussia, I'll see myself in." Gilbert collapsed to the ground. He spit at France, his boots clean and polished, his ridiculous cape freshly pressed.

"Where did you come from? Too busy prettying yourself up to enjoy the battle?" Gilbert reached to his belt to grab his gun.

"Oh, you know how it is. It is my weakness for all things beautiful. Now, if you can show me to your leader then I can take your land." France wandered around, surveying the scene of the battle.

"Since when did you grow some balls?" Gilbert pulled the gun out and held it at France's head. "Get the hell out of my country."

France merely smiled warmly. "You really need to learn to learn how to look behind you." Gilbert's eyes widened as he felt a bullet tear into his back. He'd been shot before, but it still stung like hell every time. The blood pumped out of his body, covering the ground.

"Oh Prussia, you got blood on my uniform! Do you know how hard it is to get blood out of cotton?"

"Argh, Fu-" Gilbert's curse died in his throat as he felt himself fall to the ground.

Gilbert awoke to find himself in his house, laying on his bed. His torso was thickly wrapped in white bandages. He groaned and felt his back burn with the action of sitting up. He limped over to the mirror and, wincing, tried to get a better look at his wound. It didn't feel like it was healing right, and that meant something had happened to his country.

Gilbert moved to his closet and slowly pulled on his jacket and a pair of pants. As he realdied to leave the room, he noticed a note.

Dear Prussia,  
So sorry for having one of my men shoot you in the back like that. It was all self defence really. Since we won, we decided to take some of your land. I think it's around half of your country. You have lots of land so I'm sure you have some to spare.  
Love always, France

Gilbert threw the note to the ground in disgust. The curled script blurred in front of his eyes. Moving to his bookcases, Gilbert looked angrily at his current diary, covered in pictures of the French Flag.

Gilbert had the habit of writing in his diary every day. That one was not an exception.  
Today I lost to France the bullet wound won't heal and neither will me forgiveness. Tomorrow I'll kick his ass.

Gilbert didn't miss war. He missed the look of defeat on his enemies' faces, he missed the thrill of victory. He didn't miss death, loss, or the feeling of sorrow after the battle. Winning a battle was compromise, lives had to be lost. Gilbert felt easier when it was only his he had to worry about.

* * *

Do you have any habits- I write in a diary everyday.

* * *

Author's Note- Can anyone say late update? Things have been a bit busier with school. That's my story and I'm sticking to it.

On another note- What would be the intrested in a sequal with "Prussiax'mystery person''? I'll ask this again at the last chapter but I just want to know if anyone would like that. It would probably be a structured drabble just like this one, only with more of a central plot. ^.^

See you soon! Oh, and has anyone read the first volume of Hetalia or watched the dubbed Dvd yet?


	13. Aspirations for the future?

Do you have any aspirations for the future?-

The future? Gilbert was never the one to look to the future, live in the moment. In the past, his aspirations were to become to strongest, number one in the world. He couldn't say the same thing now. He's changed after he was dissolved.

Now he worried about what would happen to him in the future. He'd been a 'human' for quite some time now, but he hadn't aged. He'd cut his arm badly, and it took a long time to heal, longer than it should of if he was still a country. He was weaker than he used to, living with Russia had made that only more apparent.

* * *

Gilbert was fairly young when he heard the news. Ancient Rome had disappeared. This news troubled him, where would he go? He would just abandon his country and family like that? He was young, he thought nations couldn't die. The actual case of a country dying was extremely rare, mostly they were annexed.

It was several years later that Gilbert heard that his grandfather, Germania had passed away. This was more apparent to be actual death, but it still bothered Gilbert. Ancient Rome and Germania were the strongest nations of their time but they died none the less.

When Germania died, Holy Roman Empire came along. Prussia developed into one of its' small countries within the empire. Prussia had grown stronger by this time. He's gone into his first war against Austria, and was feeling on top of the world. That changed when he heard of Holy Roman Empire's disappearance.

It was starting to feel like death wasn't something that was far off. It was just the other day that Germay had told him something interesting, Ancient Rome had come from heaven to see Northern Italy. So there was a heaven for countries after all.

That was a comforting thought. The scary thing was, Gilbert knew he could die now. It wasn't a fear, just a feeling that he was getting older, that he could die just as easily as a human. It didn't stop him from being reckless, it was just...there.

* * *

GIlbert stepped out into the bright sun. The light glistened off the white snow. He held his snowboard in his left hand, shielding his eyes with his right. He was on top of a mountain, getting ready to tackle his first double black diamond. Germany wasn't famous for it's skiing but it was still awesome.

He hadn't had too much snowboarding experience, but how hard could it be? Gilbert strapped his foot into his board and looked over the edge of the steep slope. Leaning forward, he started down the steep slope.

The wind blew past Gilbert's face as he jostled over the many bumps covering the surface of the mountain. He wobbled precariously, swerving desperately to avoid being launched into space.

"SON OF A"

Gilbert felt himself pitch forward, launching high into the air. He felt a moment of panic, followed by surprise, followed by the thought that he should of worn a helmet. He waved his arms around in the air before landing roughly back on the snow.

He grinned stupidly as he continued speeding headlong down the mountain. "Take that sucker!"

GIlbert felt his legs skew wildly as he fell swerved wildly back and forth. As he bombed down the hill he started shouting.

"HEEEEEY!"

He was turning heads, feeling like he was one with the wind. One with the wind that is, until he crashed right into his brother. He was just speeding down the hell when he ran into Germany.

"WEST!"  
Germany turned around to see a blue and white blur heading straight for him. It was too late to move to the side to avoid the attack so he braced himself for impact. They slammed together, knocking them down in a big heap by the side of the slope. Germany groaned and sat up , pushing Gilbert's arm off of his chest.

"Honestly Prussia. Don't be so reckless especially on a snow-"

Gilbert lay unconscious, blood dripping from a wound on his head onto the clean snow. The area where they had landed was covered in fallen branches, and rocks hiding underneath the thin layre of snow. Germany could feel some cuts and bruises, but he was wearing a helmet, a newly dented helmet. Gilbert wasn't wearing safety gear.

Germany quickly pulled off his hat and gloves, pressing them gently to the gaping wound in his brothers head. Then he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket, holding the compress with one hand, calling with the other. He was efficient in how he worked as he always was, but this time he was more flustered than he normally was. It wasn't a citizen he was working on, it was someone he loved.

* * *

Gilbert recovered after he went to the hospital. He had to say, waking up to see the look on his brothers face was almost worth the splitting headache. Of course it was a 'miracle' he had survived. He was too awesome to go out that way. He had to go out again and make it down the mountain though. That was a challenge he wouldn't pass up.

What are your aspirations? -Conquer every Mountain in the World

Metaphorical and physical of course, Gilbert added in his head. He got ready to hand in his paper, when he noticed the girl in front of him was gone. Oh crap! Gilbert got up from his seat and raced out the door. He looked around up and down the hallway and saw her red backpack disappear around the bend.

"Hey Wait!" Gilbert tore around the corner to smack faces with Canada. Gilbert stumbled backwards falling down. He rubbed his forhead and stared up at the also pained nation.

"Oh, Sorry Prussia!" Canada extended his hand to Gilbert and gave a small smile.

"Thanks." Gilbert took the warm hand, pulling himself upright. "Hey..."

"Canada." Matthew smiled at Gilbert.

"Right, Canada...wait what?" Gilbert looked at the other man again. Now that he thought about it, he looked sorta like America, except he was quieter and gentler. He was also wearing a t-shirt with a maple leaf. "I've never seen you at the conferences before."

"Umm yeah, I don't like to go to many conferences. It's too loud."

"I'll agree with you there. Did you see a girl around here, with a red backpack?"

Canada turned red, "No, I don't think so. I was just meeting with the president of this company for a visit."

"Ahh, so un-awesome!" Gilbert groaned and looked around impatiantly. "I was going to ask her out too."

"You- you would what!" Canada looked like he was going to melt into a puddle of goo.

"Yeah, but now I have nothing to do this weekend. You wanna hang out?" Gilbert shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Yes! I mean...sure. Do you want to come to my house?" Canada started chewing on his bottom lip. " The skiing's really good around now, unless you snowboard, or if you don't know how, in that case I'm sure that-"

"Sure."

"Huh?" Canada stopped examining the floor and looked up.

"I'd love to go skiing with you. I'm an awesome snowboarder."

"Sounds good. Umm, you can call me Matthew."

"And you can call me Gilbert. I'll see you at your house tomorrow. I've got to go. West and I are getting smashed tonight!"

"Don't get too bad of a hangover!"

"Don't worry, I never do!" Gilbert ran out the door over to his brother's house. He needed to rediscover his old snowboard, and possibly a helmet.

Matthew sighed in reliew as Gilbert left the building. He picked up his red backpack and hoodie from under the table where it slid after being knocked out of his hands.

* * *

**Author's Note- **Done! Okay, the pairing was predictable, and this chapter was late, I apologize. This feels so good to finish after working on it for so long. I also seem to be a masochist, because I'm making a sequel. Below is a sneak preview for the next story about what happens on that skiing trip. It may have horror, angst, comedy, and awesomeness! It SHOULD be uploaded in a week or two. Thank you everyone for supporting me through this see you later everyone!

* * *

**50 Meters above ground.**

Matthew looked at Gilbert nervously. "The ski llift isn't moving."

"It's okay, they do that. It'll start up again in a moment." Gilbert swung his free leg nervously.

The minutes passed, slowly. Gilbert could feel his fingers starting to grow numb, He flexed his fingers once, twice. He could feel a tingling rush shoot into his hands as the blood began flowing again.

"Are your hands cold? You can use my mittens." Matthew tapped Gilbert's shoulder, handing him his thick woolen mittens.

"Won't you be cold?" Gilbert asked incredulously.

"I'm a northern country, I don't get cold so easily." Matthew lied through his teeth, smiling cheerly as he tucked his bluing fingers in his pockets. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm worried about my bird. He's all alone right now. He gets lonely easily." Gilbert shivered and moved closer to Matthew's warmth.

"It's okay Gilbert, you'll be home to see him soon. We'll just have to wait a while." Matthew tucked his knees up against his chest. He had dropped his skies a while ago. It was too high to get down, a full 50 meters to the ground.

"I hope so." Gilbert rubbed his warming hands together.


	14. Sequel

So the story 50 Feet Up is uploaded onto my account in case you didn't know. If anyone wants to borrow the template for their own story you can, just let me know.

I'd like to thank you guys for following with me and I think you're all amazing.

Should I fill up this space with random rant? I guess not seeing that would annoy all those people who expected this to be an actual chapter. I had trouble writing the last chapter, the ending was killing me but I'm happier with this than I was wish the first draft of the chapter. It was extremely strange and out of character. See you at the sequel!

-13yond13day


End file.
